jedi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Ambush/Transcript
Scene 1 RUGOSA Unidentified Toydarian Royal Guard 1: We are getting no signal from the Republic, your Highness. King Katuunko: I don't see anything. It is not like the Jedi to be late. Asajj Ventress: Greetings, King Katuunko. King Katuunko: Who are you? Asajj Ventress: I am only a messenger, Majesty. My master wishes to speak with you. Count Dooku: Katuunko, Great King of Toydaria! Forgive my intrusion. King Katuunko: Count Dooku. Count Dooku: I am aware, Master Yoda hopes you will allow the Jedi to build a Republic base in your system, in exchange for protection. Correct? King Katuunko: Your spies serve you well, Count. Count Dooku: I ask, how can the Jedi protect you if they cannot protect themselves? Scene 2 ABOVE RUGOSA Zak: Toydarian Royal Delegation, this is the Republic Envoy. Please respond. General! The Toydarian's beacon is active on the moon, but all our transmissions are being jammed. Yoda: Hmmm. Unidentified OOM command battle droid: We caught them by surprise, alright! Zak: We're losing our shields! Yoda: Too late it is. Sprung is the trap. Zak: I must get you to safety, General. Yoda: Retreat you must. On the moon below is my mission. There, I must go. Scene 3 RUGOSA King Katuunko: I suppose you and your droid armies can do better? Count Dooku: Without a doubt. I sense you are one who expects strength, your Highness. Our droid armies outnumber the Republic clones, a hundred to one. King Katuunko: Perhaps. But I have heard that single Jedi equals a hundred battle droids. Scene 4 ABOVE RUGOSA Yoda: Quickly now! Reach the planet's surface, we must. Zak: In an escape pod, sir? The enemy will fire at anything we launch! Yoda: Then launch all of them, you will, hmm? Scene 5 RUGOSA Count Dooku: Master Yoda's powers have been greatly exaggerated. King Katuunko: That remains to be seen, Count. Count Dooku: Indeed, but when you decide to join us, my apprentice will contact me. Scene 6 ABOVE RUGOSA Unidentified B1 battle droid: Hang on. Almost. Unidentified OOM command battle droid: What a terrible shot! Unidentified B1 battle droid: Ah well! It's my programming. Rys: Well that was a close one. Lieutenant Thire: General, I think we're out of range. Yoda: I agree. But entering another trap we are. Jek: Are you sure? Yoda: A disturbance in the force there is. Scene 7 RUGOSA Asajj Ventress: My lord. Master Yoda's warship has fled the system. what further evidence do you require of the Jedi's weakness? King Katuunko: This is King Katuunko. Speak. Lieutenant Thire: Master Yoda would like a talk with you sir. Yoda: A pleasure it is, to hear your voice, your Highness. Master Yoda of the Jedi Council, this is. King Katuunko: Master Jedi. I thought perhaps Count Dooku had...frightened you off. Yoda: Delayed have I been, but not too far away am I now? Unaware I was, Count Dooku was invited to our meeting. King Katuunko: The Count invited himself. He assures me in this of war, his droids can offer my world's greatest security than your Jedi. Yoda: Hmm. A matter of debate that is. Asajj Ventress: Your Majesty might prefer more than words? King Katuunko: What do you have in mind? Asajj Ventress: If Yoda is the Jedi warrior you believe he is, let him prove it. Allow me to send my best troops to capture him. If he escapes, join the Republic. But should my droids defeat Yoda, consider an alliance with the separatists. King Katuunko: I did not request Yoda's presence here to test him in battle. Yoda: Accept the challenge, I do, your Highness. Arrive by nightfall, I will. King Katuunko: Master Yoda must be given a fair fight. Asajj Ventress: My dear King Katuunko, I would have it no other way. Scene 8 CRASH SITE Yoda: Beautiful this moon is, hmmm? Amazing the universe, is. Rys: There's gotta be a full battalion in there. Probably packing armour too. Jek: We'll have something for 'em. Scene 9 MEETING PLACE Asajj Ventress: I am deploying my forces, master. Count Dooku: Yoda has made a grave mistake straying this far from Coruscant. Asajj Ventress: I will see the Jedi gets his fair fight. Scene 10 CRASH SITE Yoda: Carry only what you need. Too much weight, slow you down it will. Destroy Ventress, you weapons will not. Come, come Lieutenant, hurry we must. Lieutenant Thire: Sir, the rendezvous point is that way. Yoda: As is our enemy. To reach our goal, a straight path we will not follow. Lieutenant Thire: Let's move it boys. Scene 11 MEETING PLACE Asajj Ventress: Find Master Yoda. Unidentified B1 Battle Droid 2: Uh, what does he look like? Asajj Ventress: He'll be the small shrivelled green one - with the lightsaber! Unidentified B1 Battle Droid 2: Small huh? Don't worry, supreme leader, we'll take care of him. Scene 12 FOREST 224: I think I see them! They're hiding deep in the trees. Fire on sector 11! Yoda: At ease be, my friends. Within range, we are not. 224: Uh, hold it! Hold...it. I said hold it! Wait! That's far enough! I mean it! Stop! I said stoooooop! We're too big to fit in there! Unidentified AAT driver battle droid: No we're not. Watch this! You were right! 224: Next time listen to orders! Lieutenant Thire: Those tanks are too big to follow. Yoda: See, see! Size is not everything, hmm? Smaller in number are we, but larger in mind. Jek: Do you have any idea what the general is talking about? Rys: How should I know? There's no figure in a Jedi Master. 224: Infantry, advance! Unidentified AAT driver battle droid: Go get 'em boys! Lieutenant Thire: Sir! There are two patrols coming in on foot. Yoda: Now is the time to face the enemy, Lieutenant. Ambush them we will. Lieutenant Thire: We'll flank them from the south. Rys: Right, let's move. Unidentified B1 Battle Droid 3: Uh! Unidentified B1 Battle Droid 4: What was that? Blast him! Unidentified B1 Battle Droid 5: Ah! Little green life form! Unidentified B1 Battle Droid 6: You bucket head. That's the Jedi! He is a little one. Blast him! Unidentified B1 Battle Droid 4: Split up by squad and spread out! Unidentified B1 Battle Droid 5: Roger, Roger! Unidentified B1 Battle Droid 6: Roger, Roger! Jek: OK, clankers. Suck laser! Rys: Where's the General? Jek: I don't know. We got separated. Rys: Clankers! Lieutenant Thire: Fall back! There are too many of them! Unidentified B1 Battle Droid 7: He's around here somewhere! Unidentified B1 Battle Droid 8: Hey! Get off of me! Yoda: Hmhm! Unidentified B1 Battle Droid 9: Don't move! Scene 13 MEETING PLACE 224: The Jedi destroyed our advanced troops. King Katuunko: Ha! Master Yoda is living up to my expectations. Asajj Ventress: Commander? Have you pinpointed the Jedi's location? 224: Affirmative! The clones gave away their positions. Our heavy troops are moving to engage them now. Scene 14 CANYON Lieutenant Thire: I hope the General reaches the rendezvous point. Jek: This should buy him time! Lieutenant Thire: Ah! Rys: Lieutenant! Can you walk? Lieutenant Thire: I think I'm OK. Unidentified B2 Battle Droid: Die Republic dogs! Lieutenant Thire: What are we gonna do sir? Jek: What's the general doing? Rys: Keep blasting! Unidentified B2 Battle Droid: Hey! What's goin' on? Get out of the way, all of you! I'm having a serious malfunction! Don't shoot! I'm on your side! Lieutenant Thire: Ha! Saved us just in time sir! Yoda: Left behind, no one will be! Rys: Rollers! Yoda: Retreat! Cover you I will. Scene 15 MEETING PLACE 224: The Republic troops are injured, the Jedi is in full retreat, supreme leader. Asajj Ventress: Good. Pursue them without delay. King Katuunka: The contest is not over yet. Master Yoda. I hear you're having trouble with the droid army? Yoda: Trouble? I know nothing of this trouble. Look forward to our meeting soon I do. Asajj Ventress: The Jedi won't allude me for long. Scene 16 CAVES Lieutenant Thire: Are you sure we should go in there, General? There's no way out. Yoda: Now, rest we must. Jek: We're low on ammo, sir. Only two grenades and one rocket for the launcher. Rys: Against a battalion? Forget it, we've lost. Yoda: So certain of defeat are you, hmm? Lieutenant Thire: With respect General, maybe you should go on. Let us slow 'em down. Yoda: All around us is that which we need to prevail, yes. Come, sit. Your helmets, remove them. Your faces I wish to see. Lieutenant Thire: Not much to look at here, sir. We all share the same face. Yoda: Deceive you, eyes can. In the force, very different, each one of you are. Rys. Always focused on the enemy are you. For inspiration, look to yourself and those beside you. Jek. Concerned about weapons you are. Weapons do not win battles. Your mind, powerful it is, hmm. Outthink the droids, you can. Thire, Rush not into fights. Long is the war, but only by surviving it, will you prevail, yes. Clones, you may be, but the force resides in all life forms. Use it, you can, to quite your mind. Scene 17 CANYON Rys: Tanks! Is that the best they can throw at us? Jek: Yeah, but I've only got one shot left. Yoda: Greet them I will! Lieutenant Thire: General! You don't want to take that whole column by yourself. Yoda: Have you three I do. Outnumbered are they. Know the time to help me you will. 224: It's the Jedi! Block is escape! Prepare to fire! Supreme leader, we've found the Jedi! Asajj Ventress: Excellent, where is he? 224: He's just sitting here, in front of our tanks. Asajj Ventress: Shoot him! Shoot him now! 224: Quickly! Ready, aim, fire! Fire! Unidentified B1 Battle Droid 10: He's gone under the tank! 224: Oh, no! Unidentified AAT Driver Battle Droid 2: Run. For. It! 224: But, I, just, got...promoted! Jek: Doesn't look like the General needs help to me. Unidentified AAT Driver Battle Droid: We've got him in our sights! Ahhh! Scene 18 MEETING PLACE King Katuunko: Hmhm! That's a lot of smoke for a surrender. Asajj Ventress: Report. What's going on over there? 224, come in! Where is 224? Unidentified B1 Battle Droid 11: The Jedi has overrun our position and... King Katuunko: I think perhaps, all those stories about the Jedi are true. Asajj Ventress: The fight isn't over yet, Majesty. Scene 19 CANYON Lieutenant Thire: The General's cutting them up. Rys: We got trouble! Clankers sent reinforcements. Lieutenant Thire: The General's too busy with that tank, he won't see them coming. I think I know how to deal with them. Jek: Yeah! Good shot, sir! Lieutenant Thire: That's giving it to the clankers! Yoda: Hmm, learny something today, have you Lieutenant? Lieutenant Thire: I think, we all did, General. Yoda: Come, behind schedule are we. Not polite to be late. Scene 20 MEETING PLACE King Katuunko: You were right, Count Dooku. One Jedi is not worth a hundred battle droids. More like, a thousand. I'm sorry, but I will be joining the Republic. Count Dooku: I urge you to reconsider, wise King. I promise you won't regret it. King Katuunko: Your agent also promised me Yoda would get a fair fight. I will not deal with those who break their words. Count Dooku: So be it. Perhaps our negotiations will be a bit more fruitful with your successor! Ventress! Kill him! King Katuunko: Jedi Master Yoda. I am very pleased to meet you, at last. Yoda: Share the feeling, I do, King Katuunko. Failed you, Ventress has, Count. Asajj Ventress: I don't fear you, Jedi. Yoda: Strong you are, with the dark side, young one, but not that strong. Still much to learn you have. Surrender, you should. Hmm, in the end, cowards are those who follow the dark side. Count Dooku: It's a pity I wasn't there in person, my old master. Yoda: A pity indeed, my fallen apprentice. Perhaps now, begin negotiations we can. King Katuunko: That is not necessary, my friend. You have my faith. Toydaria would be honoured to hold a Republic base. My people are at your service. Yoda: Your Majesty, fail you, we will not. Category:Clone Wars Transcripts